Teamfight Tactics
Teamfight Tactics is an upcoming autobattler game mode. It was first introduced on June 10, 2019. The game mode plays as a 8-player Free for All. General Shared Draft Shared draft, also known as the carousel, is a comeback mechanic. Every few rounds, players will race to pick up a free champion, pre-equipped with items. Players with lower health (who've been losing) will have earlier access to the carousel, which is the best chance to pick up the mage you need, or to hate draft away a key piece of your opponents' team. You'll also have to balance out the items they're holding - it might be advantageous to pick up a hero that doesn't fit, just for their items. Champions * There is a champion pool of about 50 champions on release. ** Champions confirmed: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . * Each champion has an ultimate ability, and gains mana by basic attacking. * Champions can use their ultimates when their mana bar is full. * Champions can level up by combining multiples of that champion. * There is 5 tier of quality for the champions. * Each champion has an origin and a class. Origins Classes Experience * The summoner can spend to grant 4 Experience to the targeted champion. Items * Items can empower a champion. * If two items are used on the same champion, they are combined into a stronger item. Basic items * * * Magic Dust (rare) * * * * }} Combinations * + = . * + = . * Magic Dust + Magic Dust = . Development By Riot Cactopus and Riot Beernana (June 10, 2019) Teamfight Tactics Hide= |-|Show= Teamfight Tactics is a totally new game mode in League that'll hit PBE later this month. TFT is a round-based strategy game that pits you against seven opponents in a free-for-all race to build a powerful team that fights on your behalf. Your goal: Be the last person standing. ;How It Works You'll spend gold in the store before each round to recruit League champions to your team. Throughout the game, your team will become more powerful as you draft champions that share origins and classes to unlock trait bonuses. Additionally, you can combine three duplicates of the same champ to upgrade them into a super version of themselves, and combine three supers to create the ultimate version. Your team will then travel to an opponent's board (or they will come to you) and a battle will unfold. During combat, your champions will move, attack, and cast spells automatically. Just like in League, you'll need to choose a team comp and position your champs wisely to unlock their full potential. At the end of each round you'll earn gold to spend in future rounds. Occasionally, everyone will gather for a special event and draft from a single line-up of champions of varying strengths. Players will pick in the reverse order of their current standing, giving the players falling behind the chance to make a comeback. Win teamfights consistently to avoid losing health and deal damage to your opponents. Outlast everyone else to win, and don't forget to spam your emotes along the way. ;How and Why We're Making Teamfight Tactics Recently, we've been trying different kinds of modes that are deep and unique additions to the League experience. TFT is our next big exploration in that space and the first time we're jumping into a different genre. We've always loved strategy games and recently we've gotten into the new auto-battler genre—folks around the office have been playing an insane amount of Dota Auto Chess in particular. We love it, and it actually got us inspired to create something new as a mode in League. We're building this one with you. TFT's initial launch is a beta, so expect it to be a work in progress as we work all of the kinks out. Every step of the way we'll be listening closely to your experiences and feedback, so please let us know what you think. For our part, we'll be in frequent contact via dev articles, updates and patch notes. Part of treating this like a Real Grown Up Game Mode means we'll support it with cool metagame features. That includes ranked. You can expect to see the ranked for TFT start up around patch 9.14. At that point, we should be in a good spot with bugs and initial game balance. ;Introducing Little Legends With the introduction of Teamfight Tactics, we're excited to bring a whole new personalization option to League: Little Legends. These critters will be your avatar in TFT, dancing, emoting, animating, and generally showing off. After your first few games, you'll unlock your first LL just by playing. After picking up your one-time-only free Legend, you can purchase additional species in the store for . We're launching with six species: If you're not yet smitten with these Little Legends, expect more varieties with each patch, just like skins. Additionally, for those of you who want to really pop we'll feature Rare LL Eggs, purchasable for . Rare Eggs contain special variants of those same species, with an added twist: hatching a variant you’ve already found will make them star up just like the champions in TFT, powering up their models and effects. Once a variant has reached its third level, it will not drop from future Rare Eggs you open. Little Legends will also join you on the Howling Abyss, where they'll cheer you on from the sidelines while you battle. You'll see all of the Little Legends emoting their faces off on PBE, but we’ll talk more about what they are and how they work before they go live. Expect TFT to hit live servers during patch 9.13. Media Missions= Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Chest.jpg| Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Egg.jpg| Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island1.jpg| Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island2.jpg| Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island3.jpg| Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Island4.jpg| Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map1.jpg| Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 Map2.jpg| Mission Teamfight Tactics 2019 XP.jpg| References Category:Game modes Category:Teamfight Tactics